


Pinebrooke College: A School For Magical Studies and Mishaps

by Awkwarddragons



Category: GOT7
Genre: College, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: College can be a whirlwind of chaos, whether you're the only necromancer on campus or one of the only faraway students. Or even a local who lives in the closest town who goes home every weekend. Or you could be the kid who hides in the greenhouse and reads to his plants. However one thing is for sure.You'll leave with an education and a story tell, more likely the latter.





	1. Introduction

So this is my contribution to the spooky month, even though it's not really spooky...oh well, I tried!

This is going to be a couple of chapters and is going to remain pretty short. I just love magic and I'm feeling very tired with my own freshman year of college so I thought I'd write some relatable, maybe, stories/mishaps with GOT7 as the main cast. HOWEVER IT IS NO WAY RELATED TO ANYTHING HARRY POTTER OR HOGWARTS, NO RELATION!

I plan to upload a campus layout and moodboards for each character as well as go into depths of can and cannots for the eleven magic types I've chosen. If you want to see the moodboards up before I post them on here you can find them on my [tumblr](https://got7forthewin.tumblr.com).

I also plan to write a large scale magic AU sometime in the future, however all my notes are not with me at the moment. 

Well then let's get to it!


	2. Moodboards

 

Mark as water witch

* * *

Jaebum as a fire witch

* * *

 

Jackson as an ice witch

* * *

Jinyoung as an earth witch

* * *

Youngjae as an animal witch

* * *

BamBam as a storm witch

* * *

Yugyeom as a necromancer (witch)

 


	3. Campus Layout

This is the campus layout, the campus is called Pinebrooke and the buildings are numbered just refer to the key.

 

* * *

 

**Headcanons**

_ Earth:  _

  * Can summon/grow plants as long as they have the seed(s)
    * Because of this many Earth mages have a varied seed collection that is a prized possession and typically under lock and key
  * Can manipulate plants (trees)
  * Can cause minor quakes, shifts, or changes to an environment (ex: rockslide, ground splitting half, etc…)
  * Can be healers (most are)
  * Cannot cause large scale damage like earthquakes or instant deforestation
  * Cannot move lava or fire/summon rain



House - Earth House

Symbol - Green crystal surrounded by a circle of broken rocks

 

_ Fire:  _

  * Can summon fire at will and manipulate fire
  * Can use a starter (match, spark, lighter, etc…) if needed
  * Can coat body in flames, clothes not so much
  * Can create wildfires, though it is highly looked down on
  * Cannot weld or melt materials (not hot enough)
  * Cannot put out an existing fire (belonging to another mage)



House - Fire House

Symbol - Orange crystal surrounded by flames

 

_ Air:  _

  * Can shift/move the air (manipulation)
  * Can create storms (tornado & hurricane)
  * Cannot fly
  * Cannot summon elements outside of air for a storm



House - Air House

Symbol - White crystal surrounded by wisps of air

 

_ Water:  _

  * Can manipulate water  
  * Can cause tsunamis & floods
  * Can heal from existing water sources (a select few)
  * Cannot make it rain
  * (Cannot) Must use water from a pre-existing source



House - Water House

Symbol - Blue crystal surrounded by a wave (background wave)

 

_ Necromancy:  _

  * Can pull souls as well as see souls
    * Necromancers pull souls of anything they touch (that’s why there is so little of them and most wear specially made gloves)
  * Can communicate with the dead
  * Can see the human spirit
  * Uses dark energy as a magic (negative thoughts, etc…)
  * Can bring a person back to life (very few are able to succeed)
  * Cannot wield a physical soul in battle, however a soul that is converted into dark energy can be used in battle
  * Cannot resurecte the recently deceased (must wait a week)



House - Art, Animal, Light, Necromancy Dorm

Symbol - Purple crystal surrounded by bone fragments

 

_ Storm:  _

  * Can generate storms from nothing
  * Can manipulate lightning
  * Can gauge power off of emotions (sometimes)
  * Cannot start wildfires
  * Cannot pull water from nowhere it has to be pre-existing



House - Ice, Psychic, Storm, Others (one of the elven elements)

Symbol- Indigo crystal with a lightning bolt going through it

 

_ Light:  _

  * Can manipulate light
  * Can generate light from nothing
  * Can use bright energy as a magic (happy thoughts, positivity, etc…)
  * Cannot summon light in darkness it must be pre-existing
  * Cannot see well (most have a blind genetic disease that will render them blind if they are not already)



House - Art, Animal, Light, Necromancy Dorm

Symbol - Yellow Crystal with a sun behind it

 

  
_ Animal:  _

  * Can communicate with animals
  * Can have multiple familiars and wield them in a battle by transformation (ex: squirrel into a dagger)
    * They do not have any material magic however can use sigils and runes to change a familiar into a useable weapon with magic
  * Can block out animal voices they don’t want to hear
  * Can manipulate animals to do what they wish
  * Cannot give the ability to speak to animals to non animal mages
  * Cannot create animals



House - Art, Animal, Light, Necromancy Dorm

Symbol - Golden Crystal with a paw print in the background

 

_ Ice:  _

  * Can manipulate ice
  * Can create ice from water
  * Can create snow (some can, some cannot)
  * Cannot create storms



House - Ice, Psychic, Storm, Others (one of the elven elements)

Symbol - Icy blue crystal with snowflake surrounding it

 

_Psychic:_

  * Can see the future
  * Can detect a person’s life basics (like lifespan, how many kids, breakups, etc…)
  * Cannot see the person's exact date of death
  * Cannot see the exact outcome, but can guess pretty close to it
  * Cannot not contact people from the otherside (dead people)



House - Ice, Psychic, Storm, Others (one of the elven elements)

Symbol - Fuschia crystal with tarot cards appearing on either sides

 

_Art:_

  * Can bring hand drawn illustrations to life
  * Can manipulate these illustrations and use in battle
  * Cannot harness any magical energy aside from that in their drawings
  * Cannot bring digital drawings to life
  * Cannot bring drawings made by others to life



House - Art, Animal, Light, Necromancy Dorm

Symbol - Beige crystal with a paintbrush and palette appearing on either sides

  


*Note: Necromancy, Storm, and Light witches/mages are the rarest of because of the can and cannots with their magic (most are looked down on because of this) 

** Note 2: The four elements are in no way more powerful they are just more common. You are more likely to see a water witch on campus rather than a storm witch or ice witch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the headcanons I may update them if anything new comes along, however for the most part they will remain the way they are


	4. 32 Days In 1953

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS:   
> So I posted this when I had some free time however college peeked around the corner before slapping me in the face with so many assignments and exams I just can feel that this story will not be completed by Halloween as I hoped. SO I will post this as a starter and work on finishing it up asap.   
> Thank you!

**{Day 1 – 10/1}**

“Please, just please work.” Yugyeom steadied his hands over the dead patient and held back the vomit, the smell was putrid. However, his grade and reputation was on the line.

The black haired boy lifted his hands up and pulled, he could feel the dead man’s soul on the tip of his fingers, just out of reach. The wispy cotton and silk feel missing his fingers by centimeters. Through his squinted eyes he could see the orange essence oozing out of the long gone man. Yugyeom suddenly had the urge to move his glasses up higher.

Yugyeom snapped open his eyes and felt his magic dig down and push the rest of the man’s soul up allowing him to finally reach it. He pulled the soul out, the wispy orange energy glowing proud like a fire. The black haired boy could hear the other students’ exclamations of excitement and wonder at the sight of a soul. If only they knew the horror of it all.

He heard the professor picking up the lecture again and worked on condensing the energy down into a sphere. It took a couple seconds but then in between both hands Yugyeom was holding an expired soul burning bright like orange embers.

The black haired boy walked over to the professor who held open a magic jar and waited till the orange energy was in before closing it with a seal proof lid. Yugyeom stood straight and wiped his hands on his pants, watching as black ash fell to the floor.

“The soul is much like a fire. It starts off yellow and will eventually fade to an orange. A soul can be found in three shades. Yellow, orange, and red.” Professor Wite held up the jar and several students in the auditorium leaned forward to get a closer look. Yugyeom moved and sat off to the side in his chair. He picked up his gloves and slipped them back on. “As I just mentioned a soul can be yellow and will eventually change orange as you enter your later years. So when do you think a soul would be red?” Several hands shot up and Yugyeom leaned back waiting to see if anyone could guess the answer.

“Mental breakdowns?”

“Moments of stress?”

“Illness?”

The professor motioned for Yugyeom to answer and the boy walked back over to him.

“A soul is red when a change has been made, it will never reach orange. Most changes, if not all result in death. When we, necromancers, see a red soul we feel a burden that others may not. It’s a sign that the person will soon die, nothing can change that. A red soul is unpredictable and impossible to save, these are the types to become vengeful spirits and ghosts.” The black haired boy heard a snicker in the audience and lowered his head. He shut his mouth and bowed to thank the audience before moving back to his seat. Professor Wite said nothing and continued the lecture.

Yugyeom sat back in seat in front of the class and pulled out his note book. Occasionally he took notes of what the teacher was saying, mostly he was was just thinking. Thinking about the big things that shouted at him and the small things that barely whispered at him. One though was to do with the fact that there is no other necromancer on campus.

Being the only necromancer on campus was just outright stupid, if he had known he wouldn’t have attended the school at all. He was only necromancer in all the grades, the only one on campus at all. The only thing that him feel relatively better was the fact that there were at least three storm witches on campus in total, so he wasn’t the only one small in numbers.

These dolts in the class were taking a pointless class too, why would anyone care about souls if only necromancers could see them. It was a curse more than a gift.

Necromancers, storm, and light witches were the rarest and hard to come across. Yugyeom has never encountered a light witch and has only recently encountered a storm witch. All of them are rare because of the power and limitations with said power. Necromancers for example can pull the souls of anything they touch, no matter if they’re good at it or poor at it. Several people have gone mad because of the souls they have accidently pulled.

That’s why Yugyeom wears gloves. They’re specially made and the man he had make them explained it in so much mumbo jumbo he forgot all of it. The only thing that mattered was the fact that he wouldn’t hurt no one and had multiple pairs under lock and key.

Yugyeoms eyes floated up as he eavesdropped on a few students speaking close to him, their words striking a fire within him.

“Necromancy sounds so cool.”

“I know like I can’t imagine what it would be like with so much power.”

The black haired boy wanted to scream, why would anyone want to be a necromancer. There were no perks, just downfalls. Hell he couldn’t even have a familiar since he was afraid he would pull the poor animals soul out right then and there. He was just about to get up and leave when the clock thankfully hit 4:50pm and the professor stopped talking.

“Class dismissed, have a nice weekend!”

Yugyeom opened his bag and threw his notebook in before picking up the bag and slinging it over his back. He left before anyone could ask or say anything. Yugyeom left Merlin hall quickly and began his ten-minute walk back to his dorm. No one talked to him and those who needed to get by walked off the path and around him. They acted like the ground died where he walked.

He took out his key and opened the building door, slipping inside and walking down the stairs to the first floor. His room was all the way at the end of the building near the study rooms. No one entered the study room door on his side. At least he never heard the door open or close.

Room 130 the last room in the halls and the only one with a single occupant. Yugyeom wasn’t allowed a roommate because the campus was afraid he would pull someone’s innocent soul by accident. He never would do that, not again.

As he opened the door, he flipped on the light and walked in. His room was the opposite of what others thought. No it wasn’t dark and his sheets weren’t black, they were a dark blue.

Yugyeom’s room looked like any other room in the building save for the Avenged Sevenfold flag above his bed and bulletin board above his desk. Everything else was the exact same, the same bed and the same desk as well as chair, even the same dressers and closets.

His walls were painted the calming shade of sky blue and his floor was made of the tiles that get cold in the winter. They were a pure white and reminded Yugyeom of hospital tiles. He hated hospital tiles so much, they only brought back negative memories.

Memories of his mother screaming and crying as she held onto his fathers limp hand. Yugyeom spent the entire night hiding in a small abandoned corner the hospital with guilt hanging over his head. He didn’t mean to, he really didn’t. It was an absolute accident that he touched his dads hand. He was just curious and he was only seven. He didn’t need to hear those words saying that his father died because when he left the hospital with his mom she ignored him.

A little bit after she told him that it was an accident and then went hysteric calling her youngest son a curse. Yugyeom doesn’t know what happened because one day she left. His mom left with his older brother, leaving the cursed child behind with nothing at the age of nine.  

However, that’s what got him here to Pinebrooke. He wanted to learn how to control the magic he had and how to effectively use it without harming another.

He had to learn. Had to.

Yugyeom flopped down onto his bed and stared at the white ceiling. He wanted to get the knowledge he needed and leave. It was lonely and Yugyeom began to feel the weight of stress setting in. He wanted friends, but was afraid of hurting them. Well that and others were just afraid of him general.

The black haired boy pulled off his gloves and slid them off his fingers, he set them aside and held his hand up so he could see the words etched in ink on each his ten digits.

“Life & Death”  

He got the tattoo and thus started a trend. One necromancer patterned he followed with pride was tattoos. He had a six or so scattered all over his body. The life & death on his fingers, a dandelion on his side, some quote on the opposite, a coffin above his heart, a snake on his shoulder intertwined around a heart, and a dagger running down his forearm.

They all held a meaning.

Yugyeom dropped his hand and shut his eyes. He wanted to be different. He wanted someone to care about him instead of telling him to drop dead or stay strong since your magic is so rare. No one listens or understands the pain he goes through, all the hate he gets, just because he’s a necromancer.

Not a single soul he’s taken or come across. No one understands a necromancers struggle.

* * *

_Yugyeom blinked, his lavender eyes opening as he took in his settings. He was sleeping on a bench in the middle of a park. Slowly Yugyeom sat up and only then did he notice his outfit. A black tee tucked into a pair of cuffed blue jeans with a black belt holding it all together. He was more surprised to see a pair of worn converse stuck on his feet. His first thought was that this was some very messed up dream, however after a pinch to his side he realized quickly that this was far from a dream._

_He was just at the dorm was he not?_

_He stood and tapped his pockets for a cell phone and when he failed to find it he cursed._

_With a defeated sigh he took one more look around. A small park with forests on all side._

_He shrugged and began to walk through the night, he found a small lot past the trees and down the road about a mile or so was the welcome sign to a town called Bridgton. The name sounded so familiar._

_He wanted to scream at the lack of cars that have passed by, but something pulled him to the town. A honey soft voice, telling to come closer. Intrigued he walked on despite the fact that his legs were screaming._

_Yugyeom walked and walked. How frickn far was the welcome sign from the town anyways, an hour. Well point defeated._

_He was surprised that it was still night when he managed to reach the towns first series of hotels and smoke shops. What caught his eye though was a diner. It was the cliché red and white with a led sign showcasing the name_ Carrie’s _. He was too tired to care for the name, but at the thought of a spot to sit and a possible milkshake, he walked in._

_Time slowed as the door opened with a chime and the only two people in the shop turned to look at him. His eyes left the blond teenage girl working behind the counter and stared at the boy sitting at the counter._

_White hair and a worn denim jacket with fur on the collar, the boy had the darkest blue eyes Yugyeom has ever seen and one look felt like he was staring at an incoming storm with all the violence and beauty. The boy had honey skin and a curious smile on his face._

_Yugyeom stepped in and moved to the counter, sitting a couple chairs down from the boy. He didn’t want to be that creepy person by sitting in one of the booths, when the diner was deserted. The girl came over and placed a menu before him and he caught movement in the corner of his eye. The other boy was waving to him, shyly he waved back._

_A couple seconds later the girl reappeared and Yugyeom handed back the menu. When he felt the girls fingers graze his, he pulled back instantly and began to panic. She looked fine though and Yugyeom blinked hard. The soul he saw confused him, a deep orange. He turned, looking towards the boy who waved to him. The soul he saw confused him._

_His soul was a bright and angry red, almost a deep maroon. He’d never seen such a shade. Better yet he never met a person who grazed his fingertips and didn’t have their soul pulled out instantaneously. None of this made sense._

_Then he looked up and saw the prices, they were crazy low and all the slang was off._

_“What year is it?” Yugyeom asked, curiosity sitting in his mind._

_“Really?” The girl countered, she seemed a bit annoyed at the question._

_“Relax Jess.” The boy in denim spoke and it sounded the same as the voice calling to him before. He responded with a sweet smile and spoke kindly. “It’s 1953.”_

* * *

Yugyeom shot up from his bed, he was inhaling so fast he began to feel dizzy. His glasses nearly flopped off his face with the quick motion and he steadily adjusted them. He looked down and sure enough his outfit was different from before. He was in his casual dark jeans and tee, with his gloves thrown off to the side.

He pulled energy into his hand and formed a small purple ball of energy, nothing seemed off. The black haired boy crushed the ball in his hand, the energy dispersing in small waves.

“What the hell?” Yugyeom spoke out loud and leveled his breathing.  He gulped and breathed out once.

Then he realized his light was flickering, like terribly. Someone might have thought he was throwing a solo party.

Yugyeom stood with shaky legs and stumbled over turning the light off and causing the room to fall into absolute darkness. A shiver ran down his spine and he twitched. The boy let out a breath of cold air and reached for the lamps switch. Fear and panic coursing through his veins. Quickly he pushed it and the light flickered to life, coating the room in light once again.

The lavender eyed boy let out a breath as he scanned the room. He was about to call it nothing when he noticed his window was open, not even a tiny bit, no it was fully open. Yugyeom wanted to blame it for the chill in the room, but he knew better. Something was telling him otherwise.

He walked over and pushed down the window. He felt something creeping behind him and basically breathe down his neck. Yugyeom was about to turn and fire a shot of his magic at whatever, but stopped noting the shadow beneath his door.

Quickly he marched over and threw the door open.   

“Holy shit!”

A brown haired boy exclaimed before falling back. Yugyeoms hand flew to his heart and he nearly slammed the door on the poor boys face. The necromancer reached out to catch him, but stopped. He cringed when the other boy landed on the floor, feeling sorry and yet not at the same time.

Only then did he take a look back and look for his gloves. He saw them, they were on his bed just a couple feet away. Yugyeom began to tap his foot in anticipation and wondered if it would turn his back to the stranger for a couple seconds.  

“I’m super sorry, really.” The boy stood and clapped his hands together, rubbing them with every sorry he muttered. “But my dog was just barking up a storm and talking about ghosts and then I let her out and she ran to your room. I live three doors down by the way. And I thought about not telling you, because it’s just ghosts, but I’m way too kind to not so yeah. Um, that’s basically it.”

Yugyeom just stared and stepped back, the brunette before him was a lot to take in.

“One second.” He held up a finger and walked in to grab his gloves. He turned back with them on and held out a hand for the boy to shake. Only after a second did he want to drop his hand.

“I’m Yugyeom.”

“I’m Youngjae.” Youngjae smiled and took Yugyeoms hand, he shook it as if he held no fear. “Oh and my dog is Coco.” The black haired boy just smiled unsure of what to say.

They stood in the doorway for another couple seconds just standing and staring at each other before Yugyeom spoke.

“So ghosts huh?”

“Yeah, pretty weird.” Youngjae began to fiddle with his fingers.

“I mean not really. I’ve seen it all honestly.” Yugyeom smiles and watches as the other cringes.

“Hey I have to go, I’ve got homework to do, but if you ever want to hang out sometime you can just call me.” The brunette fished around in his pockets and cursed. “Follow me.” Youngjae took his hand and Yugyeom wanted to protest, but he just gave in and let himself be dragged down the hall.

When they stopped literally three doors down, Yugyeom just stood there. The other boy walked into his room and after a minute popped his head back out.

“You coming in?” Youngjae asked with a smile. “I mean you don’t have to, but…” A small white dog barked, breaking the boys silence. “If you don’t then you don’t have too.”

The idea was new and it wouldn’t hurt would it.

“What about your roommate? Or your homework?”

The brunette laughed and scratched his head before speaking.

“Welllll…” He drew out the L’s in between giggles. “Coco bit him and wouldn’t shut up, his words not mine, so he left. Now I’m alone.” He smiled. “Oh! I still have Coco though. And for homework that was a lie, I just said it to sound smart.”

Yugyeom inhaled and weighed the options, it was a Friday and here was some nice boy asking if he wanted to hang out. No harm done. Right?

“Sure, just let me go grab my keys.” Youngjae smiled and held up a bag of popcorn.

“Since it’s the start of October I was thinking we could watch a movie together.” The boy fidgeted and Yugyeom could see a light blush coat his cheeks. “J-Just as friends of course.”

Yugyeom laughed and the other boy just stared at him in wonder.

“Of course.” The necromancer said before hurrying down the hall to his room. He pushed his ajar door open and stopped not even two steps in the door. The light was flickering like mad again and the window was wide open. Yugyeom shivered and shook his head before he flicked on the overhead lights.

The room was bathed in a white light as Yugyeom unplugged the lamp. It stopped and sat there on the corner of his desk in silence. Then he walked over to the window and slammed it closed and even locked it to be sure. He snagged his keys and a throw blanket before doing a double check of the room. Yugyeom shut off the lights and closed his door, the sound of the click music to his ears.

His room was a bit off at the moment. Then again why should he be scared, after all wasn’t he a necromancer. Maybe it was a ghost. Maybe Youngjae was right after all, or Coco was right.

Yugyeom shook the thoughts from his head as he walked back down the hall to room 127.  

He stopped and took a moment to stare at the cute Maltese photo stuck on the door and a little otter photo next to it, a white piece of paper was taped onto the photo with Youngjaes name on it. With a knock he pushed open the door fully and stepped in, he stopped and stared taking it all in.

Youngjaes room was the exact opposite of Yugyeoms. For starters Youngjaes bed was a bunk and was on the opposite side, it was on the right side as he walks in. Underneath the bunk bed was a desk with a desktop on it and an pushed in office chair, beside the desk was a mini fridge covered in magnets. The wall past the bad had photos and posters pasted on the wall above a fancy looking dog bed. A dresser was there to the right as soon as you walked in the door.

Youngjae’s room followed the color scheme of fall colors. Lots of white and orange with brown here and there. Above his bed were a string of white Christmas lights hung by adhesives stuck on the brick. Unlike Yugyeoms dark blue sheets, Youngjaes were brown.

“Well don’t just stand there.” Youngjae took Yugyeoms gloved hand once again and pulled him along to the center of the room. A TV sat on a large stand and had movies stacked in the cabinets below. Across from them were brown and orange beanbags with a full popcorn bowl and mounds of candy.

“So, um. I’m not really sure if this is okay, but I thought we could watch _Coraline_ because you know October!” Youngjae looked up with a movie in hand and Yugyeom could only wonder how this boy had no friends. From his wavy brown hair to his soft and kind brown eyes, this boy was something to behold.

“Sure.” Yugyeom plopped himself in the chair on the left, watching as Youngjae popped the disk in. He jumped up as he turned on the television and dashed away. The overhead lights in the room were turned off and the door shut. Leaving them in complete darkness save for the bright Christmas lights.

“Hey do you have another bowl?” Yugyeom asked before Youngjae plopped back down on the beanbag.

“Yeah, sure.” He walked over to the drawers and pulled out a glass bowl, passing it to Yugyeom before sitting down in the beanbag beside him. They divided up the popcorn and opened boxes of candy as the movie began.

Yugyeom lost track of time and didn’t really register when Youngjae got up and got them water or when the bowl of popcorn emptied. He didn’t realize how close he was to the other boy. Somehow they Youngjae slowly moved closer, to the point of which Coco was sitting on Youngjae lap while resting her head on Yugyeoms.

At the small jump scares Youngjae would scream and hold onto Yuygeoms arm tightly, all while Coco tired to bury herself in Youngjae’s hoodie. By the end of the film the trio looked like one big pile on Yugyeoms side.

“Wow that was something else.” Youngjae shook his head as he set Coco aside and stood. He began to pick up the bowls and empty candy boxes scattered around the rug.

“Let me help.” Yugyeom assisted with taking the disc out of the player and putting it back as well as vacuuming the floors. By the Yugyeom finished he took a peek at Youngjaes alarm clock.

“It’s already eleven, wow time flies.”

“Yeah…” Yugyeom turned to say bye, but instead found Youngjae looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Do you mind staying the night, you can totally stay in the empty bed if you want, no one’s touched it in forever and I cleaned it recently. I’m just a little scared, plus Coco says that you shouldn’t be in your room tonight.” Youngjae rambled and Coco barked beside him.

Yugyeom weighed the pros and cons, when he came up with nothing. He shrugged. 

“If you don’t mind.”

Youngjae smiled and ran over, giving Yugyeom a big hug and thanking him.

They separated and Yugyeom moved over to the bed across the room, not to far and plopped down on the bed with his blanket on top of him. He had a rough night and was about to fall asleep when he felt someone lift his head up and slide a pillow underneath. He felt his glasses being taking off and he wanted to thank the other, but couldn’t form or find the words.

The necromancer listened as he heard Youngjae tell him goodnight and then listened to the others footsteps as he walked away. Yugyeom was tired and it was Friday, plus he just wanted to sleep.

So sleep he did.

* * *

**{Day 2 – 10/2}**

Yugyeom woke to barking, loud barking right in his face. He nearly threw the dog sitting on top of him. Thankfully he snapped back into consciousness and sat up, placing Coco off to the side, he reached for his gloves and slipped them on before standing. Once he saw Youngjae still sleeping in the top bunk Yugyeom smiled and laid back down.

He contemplated the odds of getting up and then he remembered why he was even here, three rooms down from his own room.

Ghosts.

Yep, pull out the salt and grab the iron.

Yugyeom sighed and stood grabbing his blanket and then he thought about leaving a note but decided against it. Instead he crouched down to Coco’s eye level and spoke.

“Tell him I went back to my room. I’ll be there all day so if needs anything that’s where to find me. Thank you.” Despite the awkward cringe from talking to an animal he didn’t understand, he still smiled and gave her a pat before walking out.

In front of his own door he just took a deep breath and then pulled out his key. He heard the click and watched as the door opened. His window was still closed and his lamp was still unplugged, nothing changed this time around. With his worries pushed aside, Yugyeom bee lined for the bed and fell back against it. He didn’t want to do anything on Saturday. After all there wasn’t much to do on a small campus about 45 minutes from the closest town.  

Yay college.

Laziness set in and he took off his gloves, letting them fall to the floor. He settled under his covers and went back to bed. If someone needed him, no rephrase that if Youngjae needed him, then he knows where to find him. He set his glasses on the windowsill.

For now though Yugyeom relaxed into his pillow and began to hum. He drifted off with the worries of ghosts and college behind him.

-

Yugyeom woke shivering, he sat up and his own teeth chattered in his skull. When he turned and saw his window wide open he stood quick. Instantly he walked over and checked his door, sure enough it was locked. Hell he must have looked crazy walking in and out of his room, fiddling with the lock with messy hair and no glasses.

The lavender eyed boy turned back into his room and ran a hand through his hair, picking up his glasses from the windowsill after slamming it shut, he locked it and drew down the blinds. He placed his glasses on and grabbed his phone as well as keys before heading out the door. He stopped halfway down the hall and took a deep breath.

He took in his old outfit from the day before of dark jeans and a black tee shirt, then he noticed his gloves missing. Yugyeom turned on his heels and instantly walked back into his room, he stopped foot inside the threshold and stared wide eyed.

The window was open again. He threw his hands up in surrender and walked over to his closet pulling out a sweater and picking up his gloves before walking back out. He had to get out of the dorm and away from this madness, he was going crazy. If this was some ghost it must be trying to piss him off.

Well it was working.

Yugyeom stepped outside in the chilly October air and pulled on his sweater. He began to walk towards the greenhouse, he was going to walk around until he decided to just sit somewhere. Anywhere, but his dorm.

As he was walking Yugyeom slipped on his gloves and adjusted them, he shivered and pulled his arms closer to his body. The greenhouse was close by; however it was still like a lighthouse in the dark.

He loved the Victorian look to the green house and knew that it was the favorite for many earth students, few ever actually went inside. Most students just looked and walked on. The greenhouse was fine, just overgrown. No one could actually see inside the greenhouse unless you walked inside.

Yugyeom pulled open the door and was surprised to see it give easily. The necromancer looked on in awe at the variety of plants. From huge ferns to small little tulips and daisies hiding in the beds.

Yugyeom ran his gloved fingers across the roses, and wanted to touch. He only pulled the souls from people and animals, plants and anything else was free from harm. However he refused to take off the gloves. One time wouldn’t hurt though, right?

The necromancer looked around and when he saw no one slipped off a glove, he ran his fingers over the soft rose petals. He wondered if this is what another persons hand felt like or maybe even some animals fur pattern. Yugyeoms always wanted to know what a cat feels like.

A loud crash sounded close by and he flinched. He swore that if it was the ghost or ghosts then he would have a serious lecture with them. Motivated by the thought that it was the ghost again he walked towards the noise. Round one corner and then another until he froze. His mouth hung slack as he took in the picture before him.

Park Jinyoung, the rudest earth witch out there, and Jackson Wang, the kindest ice witch to exist, were doing “that” on a table covered by what appeared to be a thin layer of snow with ivy vines running up the table legs. The crash was most likely caused by the shattered clay pot on the floor, the plant inside now sprawled out on the floor.

Yugyeom turned and was about to escape, when they called out to him.

“Wait!” It was deep and yet had a childish vibe to it, from the sound alone Yugyeom knew that it was Jackson.

Everyone on campus knew of Jackson and or Jinyoung separately, there was never an indication that the two might be a couple or dating. Well not that any Yugyeom heard. No one told him anything and because he came from a really poor background a phone is something he doesn’t have. The only family he has is the grandmother in one of the first few towns just outside of this unorganized territory.  

Yugyeom stopped and heard the other skid to a stop behind him.

“You can’t tell anyone.”

The necromancer turned and faced the boy behind him, who was indeed Jackson. A fully dressed Jackson thankfully. A couple seconds later Jinyoung rounded the corner, a grumpy look on his face and his hands stuffed deep inside his pockets.

“It’s a public greenhouse you can’t just do stuff like that here.”

“On the contrary the door was locked; I have no clue how you got in.” Jinyoung finally spoke up, approaching and wrapping a hand around the other boys waist.

“Please, please.” Jackson begged. The brunette boy stepped forward and reached out, Yugyeom pulled back and shouted a bit to loud.

“Don’t touch me!” He realized then that he had yet to put his glove back on and quickly did so. The necromancer turned away ignoring the stares from the people who wouldn’t understand.

“Sorry, I just don’t want to hurt you.” Yugyeom let his hands fall to his side and he turned back around. He held out a gloved hand for the other to shake. However they both just stared at it until he dropped it back at his side. “That’s fine, I never expected you to shake my hand anyways.” Done with the stares and silence, he felt himself talking into a mistake. He felt that he was giving too much away. However before he turned the corner, he snickered and spoke loud enough for the duo to hear.

“No trusts a necromancer. No one.”

-

It was late by the time he got back to his room. He opened his door, and to his surprise the window was closed. He shrugged it off and took a glance at his alarm clock, 10:30, the little red dot was lit up indicating it to be nighttime. Yugyeom sat on his bed and laid back.

The ceiling was still white, several times he thought about sticking on some of those glow in the dark stars you see, but he was too lazy to actually go through with it.

He began to wonder back to his uneventful and yet seemingly eventful day. He slept in till noon three doors down then walked in on a pair of fellow students doing the do and then he spent the rest of his time at the library.

Yugyeom really loved the library, not so much as reading, but the library. Currently he was finishing up _“The Catcher In The Rye”_ by J.D. Salinger. It was such a good and relatable novel. He often found himself becoming a part of the story and becoming the main character. Yeah a couple twists and turns would have to be made to accommodate him as the main character, like magic and the fact that its set in modern day. Though the fifties would be nice.

“1953!” Yugyeom shot up and remembered what set this all in motion. That stupid dream it was so, so real. He remembers the ache in his legs and how famished he was after that hour long walk. It was so,

“Real.” Yugyeom finished his sentence out loud as closed his eyes. How could a dream be real?

It was never real, it was all in his head.

The necromancer set his glasses and gloves aside and relaxed against the sheets, letting the feeling of a days sleep wash over him.

* * *

_The park looked different than before. It was more of a woodsy national park rather than some simple children’s playground. Yugyeom stood and dusted the dirt from his clothes, which are no different than last time. A black tee and cuffed blue jeans with a black belt around his waist and the same exact converse he wore last time. Last time though he swore he wore a hole through the bottom of his shoes with all the walking._

_However, this time he was wearing a blue and white letterman jacket with the initials KY on it. The outfit was really neat until the jacket, a leather one might of looked better with his current outfit, but you apparently can’t choose your wardrobe here, as evidenced by the fact that he had has glasses and no gloves. Wherever here was. Last time he was in Bridgton, now he was in a park. A national park most likely._

_Yugyeom took a look around and noticed a sign not far off in a rounder clearing. Carefully he walked over because it was getting late and almost dark. Hell the thought of being alone in some unknown forest at night was just scary._

_The sign was old and falling apart. The wood was worn down and the carving looked worse for wear._

_“Pondcherry loop.” Yugyeom looked at the arrows, they were pointing both directions. Maybe that’s why its called a loop._

_The necromancer looked down the path he came from, the left. It was quiet and the fall leaves scattered on the floor unmoving with barren trees towering above. The right however, seemed inviting. It looked the same as the other path and there really was no absolute difference. However, the voice was back and calling to him. Well not really calling with a direct command more like humming and the closer he got the louder it got._

_So right it was._

_The trail was a normal trail, dirt lined the path and as long as you stayed on the given path then you’d be fine. Yugyeom stopped after a climbing a fairly short hill and stared. Before him was a simple bridge over a running stream. It was extremely basic, but the bridge wasn’t what mattered. There on the highest point of the bridge stood the white haired boy from yesterday. He still wore his denim jacket and dark blue jeans with a simple tee, it was attractive in the simple way. His hair was what stuck out the most, white and super soft looking._

_Yugyeom began to walk, his feet carrying him before he could even think about what he was doing. As soon as he stepped on the bridge the other boy turned his posture was rigid and he seemed on edge, however he relaxed at the sight of Yugyeom._

_“Hi again, you left last time. You going to run away today?” His voice was soothing and he turned so his back was leaning against the railing of the bridge. Yugyeom approached with caution and watched the other boys movements intensely. He had questions, many many questions, however one in particular stood out._

_“Last time you said it was 1953. What do you mean?”_

_He doubled over in laughter and Yugyeom crossed his arms across his chest in anger._

_“I mean its 1953, October 2, 1953. Did you skip school?” The white haired boy stepped back and moved so he was a tad off center from the middle of the bridge. Yugyeom moved to a similar spot on the opposite side, so that the space between them was the center._

_“No I’m not from around here.” Yugyeom let his eyes look at the stream running under the bridge and watched as the colorful leaves fell down, drifting down the path of water._

_“That must explain the tattoos then, heck you look like someone must have given you money for each one.” The boy moved closer and by instinct Yugyeom moved further._

_“Nope, no money earned, though money was spent.” The necromancer stopped walking away and held out his hands, even without the gloves he was worried. However he wanted to show the other boy what they looked like._

_“Life & Death. That’s something a reaper might say.” He laughed and Yugyeom wanted to tell him how spot on he was. “These are really cool though, I always thought about it, but I’d never be able too.” The black haired boy found himself falling in a quiet trance as silence fell over the two of them and the other boy kept looking at his tattoo._

_Then he felt it, a soft touch gently moving over the knuckles of each finger. Yugyeom wanted to step back and he almost did instinctively, but it felt so real and he wasn’t hurting the other boy. Yugyeom was interested._

_“Oh right!” He faked for the most part. “I’m Yugyeom.” He held out of his tattooed hands and waited, his curioustiy was sky rocketing._

_“BamBam.” The other boy grabbed his hand and he shook it firmly._

_Nothing happened. No bright red soul being pulled and the other falling back in anguish, no one calling him a monster. No one died._

_“Hey are you okay? Your kind of are tearing up.”_

_Yugyeom said nothing, he had to make sure this wasn’t a lie. He held nothing back and moved forward to hug the other boy. He felt the other boy stiffen under his touch._

_“Thank you.”_

* * *

**{Day 3 – 10/3}**

Yugyeom blinked, his eyes opening slowly. He raised a single hand above him and turned it slow. The boy, no BamBam’s hand was soft. It was soft and gentle and he was able to touch him without hurting him.

The necromancer shot out of the bed and did a small happy dance, he threw open the closed window and let out a nervous breath. He didn’t hurt someone and was actually able to get a proper handshake done. Hell he even hugged the other boy and nothing happened. What a good way to start his morning.

But…it was all just a dream. The realization downed the mood significantly and Yugyeom wanted to yell at his dreams for making things seem so glorified when in reality it was so much harder. The joy died down and he looked back at the clock. It was night when he went to bed and now it was nearing noon. He slept in for once, thankfully it was a Sunday.

Yugyeom was about to lie back down on the bed, when he heard a bark followed by a knock. He quickly threw open the door and almost pulled Youngjae in. The necromancer calmed down though and closed the window, taking his glasses from the sill and putting them on. He swept the hair from his eyes so he could see outside his glasses and heard the other boy laugh.

“When was the last time you got a haircut?” Youngjae crossed his arms and shook his head. Coco barked and Youngjae lost all seriousness. He burst out laughing and Yugyeom only smile, not sure what the other was laughing at.

“Sorry, she’s just being mean.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and walked over to his door, closing it till only a small crack was open. Then he walked back over and sat back down on his bed. He pats the spot beside and Youngjae sat with a thank you, Coco laid down on the floor with a whine.    

“So what brings you over here?”

Youngjae leaned back and rested on his palms.

“Well you just left Saturday and she told me you were in your room, but you never answered. I just want to make sure that you’re okay. Especially with all this _ghost_ nonsense.”

“Do you think ghosts actually exist?” Yugyeom spoke in all seriousness and the mood in the room dropped significantly.

“Well you would know wouldn’t you as a necromancer.” He had a point. “But really I’m not to sure, not really a big horror or spooks fan if you noticed.”

“Oh I’ve noticed.” Yugyeom leaned back against his bed and exhaled.

Maybe it was all just a dream, maybe this 1953 nightmare would end and he’d go back to his normal black space dreams. Maybe, just maybe.

-

The bed dipped under the added weight and Yugyeom closed his eyes. He thought about the whole 1953 situation at dinner and concluded that if he had the same dream tonight he would start taking notes, writing down the dates and places. Maybe he could even find out where they were. He knew that they were somewhere in Bridgton which he believed was in Maine.

Either way this ghost situation was something else entirely.

Did other necromancers face the same problem or was it only him?

It was probably only him or maybe this was the worlds way of saying fuck you. Either way Yugyeom was finding some unknown joy about being in the presence of the other boy. BamBam was such a unique name, not that Yugyeom was any better, but it just was so nice sounding. It rolled off his tongue with ease the double syllables so nice to the ears. Yugyeom laid back and pulled his second pillow onto his chest. He looked up at the ceiling and decided that he would add stars.

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow we’ll see. Tomorrow we’ll do.” Yugyeom exhaled and felt himself sink deeper into the mattress. “Tomorrow.”

* * *

_The diner was a welcome sight, someplace he knew and a place he could find comfort in. Yugyeom looked down and was wearing the same thing as the dream before. Letterman Jacket, blue jeans, a black tee, with these infamously worn down converse. With a bit of pep in his step the necromancer began the walk towards the bright neon sign of the diner._

_He stepped in and looked up at the small bell that announced his presence. It was a good size bell despite the sound being so small and tiny sounding. One quick look around the diner told Yugyeom that he was one of the few people here and the only single person here. There was no sign of BamBam anywhere either, maybe he was late. What time even was it?_

_Yugyeom looked around and spotted a clock below the menu._

_“8:47.” Maybe it was a tad too early, but could one ever be early to a meeting. Would he even be meeting BamBam again or was that all just in his head?_

_A million and one questions suddenly flooded Yugyeoms brain and mind all at once, but left when a girls voice cut straight through the confusion._

_“Hi there, welcome to Carrie’s.” She wore a plain blue dress with a white apron over it and her hair was done up in that fifties style and covered by a small hat. “You can a seat wherever, holler when you’re ready to order.” She smiled and walked off, her heels clicking against the floor._

_Yugyeom looked around and found his spot, the one he’d choose not the counter where BamBam would sit. Next to jukebox and underneath a wall covered in famous vinyl records the booth in the corner was perfect. Yugyeom took a seat facing the commotion and entrance, he sat for a solid minute and just took in the settings._

_Everything resembled a vintage diner. The red and white color scheme for furniture and counters as well as black and white tiles. There was a jukebox in one corner and a wall of old old vinyl records, names Yugyeoms never heard of before. The outfit choices were also very retro. Cardigans and sweater vests all around, everyone dressed in layers as if there was no such thing as a sweater._

_The menu was another golden thing. Twenty-five cents for a milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry, available in vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. The strawberry was written in and must have been recently added. The rest of the menu was also cheap nothing passed a dollar. It was also very vague. Burgers, fries, sandwiches, floats, milkshakes, and pie. There was a bit more, but most of the items revolved around the basic six items._

_Yugyeom was staring so in depth at the menu he didn’t hear the entrance bell ring and didn’t here the approaching footsteps. Not until BamBam was before him and sliding into the seat across from him._

_Same denim jacket and messy white hair with deep blue eyes, a dark blue like an approaching thunder storm. Filled with all the rage and yet beauty. BamBam smiled and waved shyly before letting out a wide mouthed laugh._

_“Sorry did I keep you waiting long?” BamBam leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. Today he wore a simple silver band on the right middle._

_“Waiting?” Yugyeom felt stupid to ask it, but ask it he did._

_“Well yeah, I mean you are here and I just thought you might be waiting for me since we’ve  been meeting up the past few days.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because you seem different, you remind me of myself. I can’t seem to look away from you when you’re here.” Yugyeom would have blushed at the comment if he wasn’t weirded out by the law of how-the-hell does-that-make-any-sense. Maybe it was the look he gave the other boy, but somehow BamBam knew and he began to explain. “Something about you draws me in and makes me want to talk to you. One minute I’m walking by the diner the next I’m inside and walking towards your table. Something about you lures me to you and compels me to stay.” BamBam began to fiddle with his fingers and looked up at the end of his mini spiel._

_“Okay, well if you want me to be honest then I keep reappearing in this town night after night for some reason that I have no clue about. The only thing that remains consistent throughout though is you.” With the big reveal off his shoulders Yugyeom felt a thousand times lighter._

_“Hm. That is weird. How about we chalk it up to…” BamBam made a thinking face and tapped his finger against his chin before smiling. He leaned forward and spoke quietly, loud enough for only their ears to here. “Magic.”_

_Yugyeom stilled, he refused to get into the in depth conversation of how he could see souls if he wanted to and could also talk to the dead. Yeah telling someone you just met that you could communicate with dead people would be the best thing to not say._

_“Magic. I think that’ll work.”_

_BamBam smiled and leaned back._

_“Do you want to order something?”_

_Yugyeom tapped his pockets and to his surprise found a nickel in his pocket._

_“I have a nickel; I doubt you can buy anything for a nickel.” Yugyeom slid the nickel onto the red table and set it between them._

_“Oh you’d be surprised. Plus, I’m paying, what would you like.” BamBam slid the nickel back to him and pushed the menu forward._

_The necromancers read the menu a couple times over at the sight of such low prices and the only thing that really stood out was,_

_“A chocolate milkshake.” Yugyeom looked up and slightly pushed his menu forward. He was proud with his answer._

_“A good choice.”_

_“Susan!” The white haired boy waved his hand in the air and a couple seconds later another teenage girl came over._

_“Hi there. What can I get for you today BamBam?”_

_“Two milkshakes, one chocolate and one vanilla. And two orders of french fries please.” She nodded and continued to scribble it down._

_“A chocolate and vanilla milkshake, as well as two orders of french fries. Coming right up.” She gave a salute before walking off to the kitchen. Yugyeom did the math in his head and the prices were stacking up._

_“That’s a lot of money.”_

_The other boy looked up as he did the math._

_“It’s about a dollar-twenty, which is a bit pricey. But it is so worth it.”_

_A dollar-twenty is pricey. Yugyeom was thinking it would be over fifteen dollars. Hell it made his nickel feel like real silver._

_The necromancer was about to counter and question the price value when two shakes were set down before them. Straws already in them. The milkshakes looked like classic milkshakes, everything is vintage from the classic dinner cup to the price._

_“Wow.”_

_“Yeah, they make some good milkshakes here. Not as good as the one near the drive in, but still close to it.”_

_Yugyeom took a sip and he swore it was the best thing he drank in his lifetime. He took another few sips and watched as the drink began to slowly disappear. A laugh broke him out of his drinking trance and he looked up at the other boy who was daintily drinking his own shake._

_BamBam smiled once he knew the other boy was looking. He took the cherry and ate it in the most attractive way possible, well maybe attractive in his eyes but to Yugyeom he just found it odd. Still he laughed and offered the boy his own cherry which he didn’t want to eat._

_“You sure?”_

_“Yes, you can have it. I’m not to big of a fan of cherries.”_

_“Suit yourself.” BamBam took the cherry from the other boy and he smiled._

_The fries arrived shortly after and they bantered about the very vague details like names and asking if they liked this food or that food. By the time they finished and the receipt was paid, which was indeed a dollar-twenty, Yugyeom didn’t really want to go back._

_As they walked outside the diner, he stopped and put his hands into his jacket pocket, it was cold outside for October._

_“Well I hope you have a good night.”_

_“Yeah I hope you enjoy the rest of your Saturday as well. Even though there is only two-ish hours left.”_

_“Yeah.” Yugyeom laughed awkwardly as did the other boy._

_They barely knew each other, he was basically a stranger. When he thought about it he really just shared a meal with a stranger. Would BamBam be a stranger?_

_“Thank you.” Yugyeom spoke as he looked down at the cement as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment._

_“Well yeah I had fun.” BamBam turned towards him and smiled. “See you tomorrow?”_

_Even though there was a slight chance that he might have another dream tomorrow he doubt that it would change, this dream has happened three times already so why not four. He breathed out and watched as his breath clouded before him. With a similar smile he faces the other boy, looking into those stormy eyes._

_“See you tomorrow.”_

* * *

**{Day 4 – 10/4}**

Monday mornings were always annoying, having to wake up extremely early just so he can make it to his first class at eight on time. College was so hard for a freshman.

Yugyeom finished his morning routine and crawled out the door fifteen minutes to eight. His first class was literally good versus evil. Or how to use magic for good and not for evil. It was a required course for all freshman or transfer students. You had to know the difference and throughout the years they will test you on it, or so they said during orientation. It wasn’t even that boring of a class, it was just repeated concepts they’ve all heard before put into either the good category or bad category.

Yugyeom shivered as he entered Salem hall, the warm air a nice contrast against the cold outside. Up the stairs and down the hall to room 214, class one. Good versus evil with Professor Web.

The necromancer took a step in the class and looked at his seat in the farthest corner near the window. He walked over and sat down without a care in the world. He just wanted to get this first class over with so he could get breakfast. If they were serving anything good for breakfast. Half the time it was the typical continental breakfast with fruit and some type of morning desert. The chocolate croissants weren’t too bad.

“Did you hear the thunder last night?” Yugyeom tuned into the conversation happening beside him, curious how he missed the storm last night. Typically it was impossible for him to sleep on stormy nights because spirits always found that the prime time to try and contact him or cross over. On Halloween it’s the same thing, they just pester him till he tells him that he’ll help them cross over to whichever side they want. He never has and never actually will help a spirit cross.

“Yeah it felt like the building was going to collapse.”

“I know.” The girl agreed with her friend and nodded her head violently. “I was kind of scared.”

“They said that the storm was only above the campus and that everywhere else was having the typically chilly October night.”

“Maybe it was one of the storm witches?”

“That’s what people are saying, they’re-“

“Good morning class!” Professor Web walked in with her stack of books and notebooks piled so high you almost couldn’t see her face. Almost.

She set the large stack down and walked back over, closing the door and thus starting class.

-

Breakfast was bland and lunch was a miss. Dinner however was nice, in the classic American way. The classic meatloaf meal was dinner tonight and though he only ate the mashed potatoes and carrots it was still good. He was surprised it was more of that healthy fancy worded food. No one liked it and he sure as hell hated it.

Yugyeom reentered his dorm room and tossed his bag onto his desk before falling into the provided desk chair. He regretted it instantly, the hard wood doing no good for his aching back and instead feeling like someone stabbed a stick right through him. He groaned and then flicked on his lamp, he plugged it back in sometime ago. It showered the room in a yellow light and Yugyeom pulled out his folders, books, pens and pencils. He then took out his laptop and booted it up. The necromancer cracked his knuckles and exhaled then inhaled.

Let the homework begin.

* * *

_A slam jolted Yugyeom to life. He shot up and nearly knocked the table over. The first thing he noticed was the familiar red color scheme and lighting, the diner. Then he looked at what caused the noise and saw the girl from the first night standing above him, a ketchup bottle was placed before him._

_“No sleeping here. Go home if you’re tired.” She glared and hovered as if awaiting an answer, Yugyeom who was never good with words in general was at a general loss. Thankfully he appeared, storming in and saving the day again._

_“Jess leave him be.”_

_Yugyeom turned around with a smile on his face, BamBam was here._

_The girl, Jess, turned around and left in a huff. Her white heels clicked loudly on the floor as if they resonated her anger. BamBam slid into the booth seat across from Yugyeom and set his hands on the table, the simple silver ring making an odd sound as it hit the red surface._

_“Sorry I can’t stay all night today, only for a few minutes, but I was walking by again and thought I’d say hi.”_

_They weren’t supposed to meet today?_

_“What day is it?”_

_“Silly, its Sunday.” BamBam laughed and Yugyeom giggled a bit. “Tomorrow’s a school day, so yeah I can’t stay out to late. My brother would kill me.” BamBam cursed and looked at the clock. “Sorry I’ve got to run, but hey maybe tomorrow we can meet a bit earlier?”_

_“I’m not to sure…” Yugyeom admitted. He just got here would he be able to leave that easily? Would he even be able to show up earlier tomorrow?_

_“That’s fine then, we’ll meet at our usual time okay?” The white haired boy smiled wide and Yugyeom couldn’t help, but smile as well._

_“Okay then.”_

_“Have a nice night Yugyeom.” The way BamBam said his name, felt right, like how it should be and how it should sound. It made Yugyeoms stomach turn and twist in ways he’s never felt before._

_He watched the other leave and walk down the street, maybe one day they could hang out somewhere other than this diner. The lavender eyed boy set his head down on the table again after a minute or so, but she appeared again._

_“Looks like your savior is gone, so order or get out.” Her tone was sharp and Yugyeom snapped._

_“Why do you dislike me? I met you barely once.” The necromancer was standing at this point and gesturing wildly with his hands. “I don’t even know you.”_

_“BamBam’s clinging to the newbie. Someone who strolled into town less than a week ago and you are here almost every night talking like your best friends. Half the girls, if not all, in our grade know about you and dislike you for stealing our man.” She jabbed Yugyeom hard in the chest and seethed at him. “So back off.”_

_She left after that leaving Yugyeom to stand there and overthink. It was odd how BamBam was the only one he saw everyday, maybe there was something he wanted. Yugyeom left the shop and swore that as he soon as he opened the door, he heard someone say good._

_Once outside Yugyeom really began to backtrack._

_Why was this happening to him? Was there something he should be looking for in particular? Or someone? Why?_

_Yugyeom ran his hands through his hair and rumpled it before letting out a shout. He fell to the ground and called quits then and there. Why should he play a role in this dream? Why should he be a good person and follow the rules?_

_No reason. He had no exact reason to be here and had no real reason to stay either._

_The necromancer laid back against the empty parking spot and exhaled, he closed his eyes tight and wished. He wished to go back home and never return._

* * *

**{Day 5 – 10/5}**

Yugyeom lifted his head up and peeled his pencil off his face, the thing had to have left an indent on his cheek. Had to. He sat up straight and winced at how his back cracked and how badly cramped his legs were.

Slowly the necromancer managed to pull himself from the desk and chair to stand for a minute or two. Then he began a to stretch so it wouldn’t build up and cause cramps or some muscle spasms later. After that he turned to look at his clock, shocked to see that it was only four in the morning. However, he never really took track of when he actually fell asleep last night, all he remembers is going through a couple assignments then nothing.

Yugyeom cracked his neck before sitting back down and getting right back into the swing of things. Though one tap on his laptop indicated a fate he didn’t want to hear or even think possible.

“Did I save my word doc?”

It took a total of digging in his bag for his charger and bringing his computer back to life for the realization that no, he did not save the word document. Better yet he would have to start all over again.

Well thankfully it was only four and he had some time to kill.

-

“Yugyeom!” Youngjaes shout caused the black haired boy to turn and look with a mouthful of bread and turkey. Several other people turned to look as the animal witch took a seat next to the infamous necromancer of the school, though Yugyeom really never did anything bad it was more of a preexisting stereotype. “You need to watch out.”

The black haired boy swallowed the food in his mouth and looked around, no one appeared to be anywhere near the lobby and no one really paid any attention to him typing away and eating his lunch. Or maybe he was ignorant and just focused on his paper.

“I heard Park Jinyoung is after you, just watch out I heard he’s evil and cynical.”

“If you need to know anything about Mr. Park I bet you Mr. Jackson Wang could tell you all about him.” Yugyeom took another bite of his sandwich and missed the look. The oh-fuck-he-is-right-behind you look. It wasn’t until someone slapped the back of his head so hard that he nearly dropped his sandwich did he notice. Yugyeom swallowed the bite he had and set the rest down before turning. Sure enough there in the flesh was the devil himself.

“What did you say?” Jinyoung dared him to continue, Yugyeom could sense it in his tone. The go ahead and see what happens tone.

“I said that if Youngjae was curious about you he could ask Jackson Wang because I’m sure he could tell Youngjae everything he wishes to know.”

“Oh you are so-”

“Jae?” A red haired boy intercepted into the conversation, now making it four instead of two. The newcomer had no problem plopping down onto the couch with Yugyeom and Youngjae on it causing them to cram together like sardines while Jinyoung hovered above.

“Oh Yugyeom this is Jaebum.” Youngjae gestured to the redhead who gave a nod.

They stood in silence till Jinyoung spoke up again.

“Don’t break the promise.” Jinyoung stared at him with daggers for eyes. Yugyeom had to push his buttons, he just had to. It felt like someone was whispering in his ear and tempting him to, so he did.

“We never promised anything, you just threatened me to keep my mouth shut.” Yugyeom took the last bite of his sandwich and saved his word doc before closing his laptop. Jinyoung glared.

“Let it be Jinyoung.” Jaebum spoke up after looking up from his phone. The other opened their mouth to interject, but one look from the red head stopped it there.

“Fine.” Jinyoung walked off leaving the crammed trio on the couch.

Yugyeom put away his laptop and decided to scurry away as the two beside him were now deep into their own conversation. He zipped up his bag and picked up his napkin, crumpling it and standing. Youngjae stopped mid sentence and looked up at him.

“Hey where you going?”

“I’m don’t want to be a third wheel to _this_.”  Yugyeom gestured to the duo on the couch and walked off before the other boy could say anything. He tossed the napkin in the trash as he passed by it and then left the building. He looked at the time and decided to hell with it and headed to Salem hall for his next class in an hour.

- 

By the time Yugyeom got back to his dorm after dinner, he thought about the homework and about BamBam. After a stupid moment with barely any reason, he decided to stay up all night and finish several assignments that would be due soon.

The necromancer gave up halfway and called a break, with a quick look around he decided to clean a bit. Though the room was already fairly clean and all he really did was sweep the floors once or twice. Thankfully a knock sounded at his door and he had a good feeling he knew who it was. Without any hesitation he opened the door, a name already on his tongue and nearly past his lips.

Thankfully he stopped because there in front of him was Jackson Wang, the Jackson which was having a bit too much fun in the greenhouse with his friend? Yugyeom let the thought disappear as he looked down at the other boy. Jackson however didn’t wait to be let in and pushed his way in right away, no hesitation.

“So I heard you got cornered by Jinyoung today and saved by Jaebum.”

Yugyeom stood in the doorframe and watched as the other boy plopped himself down on the necromancers bed, he probably wasn’t leaving soon. Jackson snatched one of Yugyeoms pillowed and hugged it as he looked up at the other with curious eyes.

“Yeah I guess I did.” The black haired boy shut the door and walked in taking a seat at his desk and leaning over the back to stare at the boy on his bed.

“Well I also heard you stood up to Jinyoung. That was brave.” Yugyeom tilted his head and the other began to explain. “He once gave some kid poison ivy for spreading a lie about him. He’s so cute, but vicious.” Jackson fell back against the lavender eyed boys bed and groaned. Yugyeom found the noise to sound a bit vulgar after he recalled certain images. It would problem take a steel sponge and a power hose to erase the memories of those two boys doing it in the greenhouse. It wasn’t even like he watched it from start to finish, no he just saw one still frame for a couple seconds longer than one should have. Still those seconds plagued him whenever he saw the sweet and kind Jackson or sassy gentleman Jinyoung. It was definitely some type of curse.

“I guess, but to me he is definitely more vicious, nothing cute about him.” Yugyeom made an irritated face and the other giggled. 

“Well I also heard you met Youngjaes boyfriend today. So wasn’t he intimidating?” Jackson moved so he was laying down with his head in his hands as he leaned on his elbows at the foot of the bed mere inches from the necromancer.

Yugyeoms initial impression of Jackson was dangerous and now it was something more along the lines of gossipy as well as a tad bit annoying and invasive.  

“I guess, if you’re talking about the red haired guy.” Jacksons eyes went wide and he nodded quickly. “Well to be honest then, I was too focused on irritating Jinyoung to really care about him.” A smile worked its way onto Yugyeoms face and the other soon followed.

As another knock sounded both boys were smiling wide trying to hold back laughter. Jackson jumped up first and got to the door first, opening it and peeking out.

“Youngjae!”

Youngjae was pulled in quickly and took a spot on the bed as well. Yugyeom just found himself sitting on his desk chair and watching the scene before him. For a whole moth at school he had no one and nobody dared come to close to him, let alone be friends with him. Yet now there were two people in his room and they were having a grand ole conversation like nothing was wrong with the situation. Maybe Yugyeom was overthinking and there really was nothing wrong with the situation.

“Jaebum looked so done with Jinyoung today and when then he proceeded to tell Jinyoung to leave it, which shut him right up.” Youngjae recalled the scene and even made gestures to go with his little play. When he imitated Jaebum though that caused giggles to resonate throughout the room.

“Well you can tell Jaebum that I send my highest thanks.” Yugyeom spoke up as the volume died down, even with the other two loud boys in the room. The necromancer leaned back and asked a question that he’s been wondering since he saw Jackson and Jinyoung in the greenhouse.

“So what are you guys, I mean I know Youngjae is an animal witch, but what about everyone else?”

Jackson sat up from his odd position on his stomach and held out his hand. It lit up blue and an ice crystal rose from his palm, it looked like a diamond piece of glass. Then he clapped it between his two hands and snow burst out from his between his hands. It was pretty and with the mile-wide smirk on Jacksons face one could tell he was showing off.

“So…” Yugyeom trailed off curious, but still a bit confused on what he was looking at. Could ice and snow be the same thing or where they two separate things.

“He’s an ice witch.” Youngjae spoke nonchalant as the other boy hit him for telling him.

“Hey! He was supposed to guess.” Jackson crossed his arms and pouted.

“That’s okay it was my original thought, but I wasn’t sure to which degree it was. Could ice and snow be the same thing or were they different?”

“Actually only a few ice witches can successfully perform snow magic or any magic revolving around snow. I am however one of the exceptions.” Jackson held his palms before his face and blew, little ice shards forming like pointed swords with a light snow falling around them. Yugyeom stared on in marvel after all, all he could do was kill things. No matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to create something. He was so fascinated he missed the obvious gloating Jackson. Youngjae however didn’t and rolled his eyes to show his disapproval.

“Well I can talk to animals, how about that and. And I can do something even cooler.” Youngjae got up and climbed over Jackson and off the bed. “One minute while I go get Coco.” Youngjae slipped on his shoes and scurried out the door, a couple seconds later you could hear a door down the hall open.

“What does he have in mind?”

“Just watch. I’ll admit that it’s actually pretty cool considering the fact that Youngjae is merely a shy boy. But then again he is the shy boy who is dating the bad boy on campus or the most hot headed fire witch to exist, you can call Jaebum what you want a lot of people call him the latter though.” Jackson smirked and blew some snow still left over on his fingertips. The dark haired ice witch opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Coco’s loud bark and Youngjaes excited laugh.

The brunette set the small dog down and closed the door, he also snatched one of Yugyeoms blankets and laid it over the bottom of the door to keep the light and noise in. Then he threw off his hoodie and stood there in a t-shirt. Youngjae had a tattoo on his right shoulder that went downwards at an angle, it read something along the lines of Ars Longa Vita Brevis Longa.

Yugyeom was curious as to what it meant, but at the same time he was curious as to what the other boy was doing.

The animal witch picked up Coco and held her in one of his outstretched hands. Then he began to speak. It was muttering to some and to others you could tell it was runes. Yugyeoms only ever heard someone speak fluently in runes once, maybe twice. The ability to read runes was nearly impossible as it was centuries ancient and yet here was Youngjae reading them like he was made to and holding his white maltese in his hands.

The necromancer leaned closer and let out an audile gasp as runes showed up in white on the animal witches arms, like hidden tattoos. They spiraled up from his wrist and ended at the point where his arm met his shoulder. The brunettes eyes snapped open and he spoke louder as he clapped his hands together, forming a fist with both hands and then pulling them apart. Yugyeom could hear the sound of the sword before he saw it, but nothing compared to the sight of the weapon.

Youngjaes brown eyes sparkled as he stood there, runes fading and with a sword in hand that was once his dog. The sword itself was amazing, a bright white sheath covered it and the hilt was so beautiful with all the loops and little designs. When Youngjae pulled off the sheath though you could see the runes carved into the blade and how well cared for the sword was.

“Wow.” Yugyeom couldn’t help but marvel at the sight. It was beautiful and something that was pretty amazing, from dog to sword and back. “So all animal witches can do this?” Yugyeom stood and moved closer to get a look at the blade, it looked really heavy as well.

“Well all animal witches need to be able to do this because unlike other witches who have a way to fight, we don’t and instead we use this method to stay alive during fights or battles.”  

“Can I touch?” Yugyeom asked looking up at the other witch with curious eyes.

“Sure, make sure you feel the runes. Like run your fingers over them and actually feel the indents, it’s really cool.” Youngjae held out the sword with both ends lying flat in his palms. The necromancer crept over and ran his fingers lightly over the blade, then a bit more making sure to feel each symbol and rune.

“It’s cool huh?” Jackson spoke from his position on the bed. “Well don’t forget that the sword is Coco, it’s still his familiar.” The thought made Yugyeom let out another wow causing Youngjae to laugh again.

The necromancer stepped back after another few moments of marveling at the swords beauty and Youngjae changed it back into Coco. The small dog yawned and let out a small bark. Yugyeom wanted to reach out and pick her up, but he was afraid and unsure.

“You can hold her if you.” The animal witch reassured as he took his spot on the bed, climbing back over a very lazy Jackson. After a minute of weighing the pros and cons of picking up Coco Yugyeom decided against it and just leaned back in his seat.  

“So does anyone else have familiars?”

“Yes and no.” Jackson answered while pulling one of Yugyeoms many blankets over his body.

“Jaebum has a cat and I have Coco.” Youngjae motioned to his little white dog sleeping on the floor and he smiled. “His cat’s name is Blaze. Its an orange tabby with a white stripe going down its face hence the name.” The animal witch scrolled frantically through his phone and stopped turning it so that Yugyeom could see it. It was literally a picture of a classic orange tabby cat with four three white paws, the right hind being the only orange one. Sure enough the cat had a white stripe going down its face.

“He’s cute.” Yugyeom leaned back and looked at Jackson.  

“So how about you and Jinyoung, any familiars?”

“Well Jinyoung has a cactus if that counts. Other than that nope, no familiars.”

Yugyeom nodded, he always wanted a familiar, but he was afraid. Afraid of harming the creature and afraid that he wouldn’t give it the life it deserved.

“What about you?” Youngjae asked curiosity evident in his voice.

“Nope, never had a pet in my life.” Yugyeom wanted to add on that he really didn’t have a family for the second half of his life, but that felt like it was too personal to share.

“Well I recommended heading down to the stables and checking it out sometime. The horses are so cute and super friendly.” Jackson commented. “Jinyoung rides once in a while, you should check it out.”

“Will do.”

It was silent for a moment before Jackson spoke up again.

“Alright I gotta get going, my dorms on the other side of campus.” The ice witch hoped off the bed and stretched, his shirt riding up a bit and exposing some skin. Yugyeom could only stare for some unknown reason and only looked away when Coco barked.

She began to bark rapidly and Youngjae stood in a panic.

“She-She says that the ghost is back.” The animal witch translated as he picked up his familiar. Yugyeom looked around and stood.

“Ghost?” Jackson asked, moving to the door to continue through with his plans to leave. He turned the knob and pulled, nothing. He placed a foot on the wall beside the door and tugged, still nothing. “Not to alarm anyone, but the doors stuck.”

“What do you mean?” Yugyeom moved forward to try and open the door when the window flew open. Violent gusts of window blew in and then the light began to flicker again. Coco was still barking and the two other boys hid behind the necromancer.

Then he heard it, a raspy voice calling out one word. _Mine._    

Youngjae let out a scream and Jackson followed suit as the wind speed and flickering picked up alongside the white dogs barking, it was becoming to much and the voice seemed to get louder and louder until nothing.

Until it all went silent.

* * *

_“Ready?”_

_Yugyeom blinked confusion setting in as he took his surroundings in. A street with houses lined with white picket fences and mailboxes standing in a line out front. There was nothing modern about these houses, though the really giveaway that he wasn’t in 20xx anymore was the fact that the cars looked ancient. Cool, but these cars were all box and looked very chunky as well as heavy. Not really your typical slim, built in television and navigational system modern cars._

_“You okay?” The voice brought him back and when he turned to look at who was exactly talking to him, he was surprised to see BamBam there. Seeing the boy alone confirmed that he was indeed back in 1953 as they said. However he actually got here was a miracle._

_“Y-Yeah.” The necromancer stood and dusted his outfit off.  Today it appeared to be blue jeans, a white tee with a beige cardigan over it, he was still wearing the black converse with white pulled up crew socks._

_“Alright then let’s get going.” BamBam smiled and held out a hand. Yugyeom stared it for a moment before taking it reluctantly._

_“Sorry, but if you don’t mind. May I ask about where exactly we’re headed?”_

_“It’s a surprise.” The white haired boy winked and opened the door to his car. It looked like an old model and Yugyeom was curious as to its exact date. The other boy opened the passenger side door and Yugyeom helped himself in, waiting for the other to join him in the old car. The driver side squeaked open and the weight shifted when BamBam hoped in._

_“What model is this?”_

_Yugyeom looked over at the other who was mid-pause holding his keys above the ignition. Then he laughed, BamBam_ laughed _._

_“Really?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Well.” BamBam started up the car and pulled off the side of the road. “This is the latest model of the Chevy Bel air, the baby blue version. I bought it off of some old guy who was moving. Only cost me a couple hundred and about a month or so of yard work.” Yugyeom nodded as if he understood what that all meant. “A total snag.” BamBam bragged as if he won the lottery._

_As they stopped at a red light, Yugyeom took in all the scenery from diner signs to smoke shops and twenty cents for gas, wow._

_“So why are taking me to this_ surprise _location?” The black haired boy asked as the light turned green. “Why not one of the many girls from town?”_

_“Because I think you’re better.”_

_“Better?” The lavender eyed boy parroted. BamBam took a left and began to drive down a long stretch of road._

_“You remind me of myself, plus we are more alike than you would think.” Once again the white haired boy winked and Yugyeom just pouted, frustrated with the round about answers. The conversation died down there and silence filled the car as they drove past endless stretches of trees. After a moment BamBam fiddled with the radio and music played through the stereos. It sounded like classic radio quality and the music itself was different. Yugyeom could only categorize the gene as old school, narrowing it down would be difficult._

_Then the station began to play something slow and soft. BamBam began to hum along and as the song stared he turned it up. The words were clear and Yugyeom listened intently to the song. It was clearly a romantic song and sounded very good despite the fact that it was released in 1953. As the song came to a close the white haired boy turned the station down and began to talk._

_“We’re here. I hope you like it.” BamBam motioned his head towards a red sign, Yugyeom proceeded to read it out loud._

_“Bridgton Twin Drive, Drive-in theater.” Yugyeom smiled and continued. “Tonight,_ The House of Wax _.”_

_“I hope you haven’t see it yet. I know it came out earlier in the year, but I thought we could watch it together.” BamBam pulled in and rolled down his window. “Hey there Dave.” The dark blue eyed boy handed the guy named Dave a dollar and in return Dave handed over a slip of paper. BamBam leaned forward and place it on his dashboard before thanking Dave and pulling forward._

_The lot was surprisingly deserted and quiet._

_“Is it a school night?” Yugyeom asked, he had a good feeling that many kids back then didn’t care what day it was. Still it didn’t explain why it was so deserted._

_“Yeah, but people don’t see the beauty in drive-ins. I anticipate another few cars then the occasional make-out car will park in the back. That’s why we’re in the middle, plus it’s the best seat in the house.” BamBam pulled the speaker into the car and set it down on the dashboard, before shifting to a more comfortable position. When his dark blue eyes met Yugyeoms lavender ones, the latter swore he felt a spark between them. He coughed at the awkwardness and BamBam moved again, this time he pulled out two Cokes from the backseat._

_“I got some pop too. This place is a hidden gem about five minutes down the main road from Bridgton. However, they don’t sell snacks. So I improvise.” The white haired boy smiled and popped the cap off one of the Cokes handing it to the boy beside him. Yugyeom took a sip from the old fashion glass bottle and gave a nod, it tasted exactly like normal every day Coke._

_“So, why’d you bring me here?” The white haired boy looked up after taking a sip from his own bottle. “I don’t know. There’s just something about you that makes you seem so special.”_

_The necromancer whined at the once again roundabout answer._

_“You keep saying that, so what does it mean?” BamBam opened his mouth to answer and Yugyeom smiled, anticipation keeping him on the edge of his seat. However at that exact moment the movie began and sound filtered into the car. The white haired boy shut his mouth and made a shushing motion, he whispered something along the lines of it’s starting._

_The movie was indeed old;_ The House of Wax _was not the modern 2005 version but the 1953 version. It was still good and for a majority of the movie he was watching and following the lackluster plot intently. As it picked up though he could sense the nervousness from the boy beside him._

_“Are you scared?”_

_“N-No.”_

_Yugyeom found BamBam cute in that moment and reached over, taking the boys hand in his own._

_“Well don’t be I’m here, I’ll protect you.” Yugyeom sat up straighter and even in the dark saw the pink on the boys cheeks as he nodded. Yugyeom turned to look out the window hoping to hide any similar emotion on his face. By the time the movie ended it was late and already a school night. BamBam put the speaker back and rolled up his window before pulling out of the lot._

_“So, what’d you think?”_

_“It was good.” Yugyeom chimed, a yawn slipping past his lips. “The plot was unique and I thought it had an ‘original’ feel to it.”_

_“That’s good. I thought it was decent could have been a bit scarier.” BamBam toughened up and Yugyeom let out a loud laugh._

_“Scarier? You were practically shaking the whole time.”_

_The white haired boy shot him a look and then they both burst into laughter._

_As they pulled back up to the house Yugyeom was in front of at the start it grew silent. The white haired boy turned the car off and stepped out. Yugyeom made no move to get out, why would he get out? It’s not like he knew whose house this was. BamBam showed up on his side and opened the door._

_“You coming out or am I going to have to drag you out?” The joke flew past the other boy as he debated on what exactly this house could be._

_“Why are we here?” Yugyeom decided to just go for it and ask the question._

_“Because this is your home. Right?” BamBam looked at him equally confused. “I picked you up here because you told me to pick you up here last time.” No he did not. Yugyeom was sure of that. Before anything was ruined he stepped out and smiled._

_“Sorry long night. Yeah this is my house.” The necromancer did a once over of the building before him. A yellow painted house with a front porch showcasing rows and rows of flower pots with a few outdoor chair and a table.  It was a two story and surrounded by the white picket fence. It was weird. Yugyeom never had a home to go to, he never had memories of a happy ordinary family. Was this home really his?_

_Opening the latch on the fence he stepped in and closed it, noticing that BamBam was still here and if wasn’t his house then it would surely be awkward. Slowly he walked up the steps and rang the doorbell, only after he’d done so did he think about just walking right in. However it was to late as he heard footsteps approaching and then the door opened._

_Yugyeom froze in his spot, before him in the flesh was his mom. Or at least what she would look like if the accident with his father never happened and she never had a necromancer for a son. He’d hated his mother for leaving and hated her for abandoning him, but looking at her now brought him to tears. The black haired boy stepped forward and hugged her. She jumped at first, but relaxed. Yugyeom did his best to hold back the tears. His mom may have left him, but she was still his mom._

_A laugh brought him back and he let go, sniffling a little bit. She awed at the cute action and ruffled his hair a bit before moving aside so he could go inside his home._ His home _._

_“Have a nice night Ms. Kim!” BamBam shouted and Yugyeom forgot all about him as he traveled down the simple hallways and took note of all the things that could have been. It was dead quiet as it neared the middle of the night, but Yugyeom didn’t care if the house was animated or simply quiet. It was real. No shabby apartments or boxes. A home with electricity and water. A home with family._

_“You too BamBam.” The door closed with that and his mom appeared._

_“So how was your night out with BamBam? You two boys cause anymore trouble.” She sounded so much happier than Yugyeom remembered and he played the role of good son once again._

_“Good, he took me down to the drive-in.”_

_Her face dropped and she quickly picked up the smile once again._

_“You two are just friends right? I don’t want any son of my fooling around with another boy.”_

_“No! No!” Yugyeom quickly shut down the idea and locked it in a box. “We really are just friends.”_

_She smiled and pushed him towards the stairs._

_“Better be. Now tidy up for bed tomorrow you have school.”_

_Yugyeom nodded and headed upstairs. He found his room after an awkward series of elimination and plopped down on his bed. Was this really his room. A simple color and no posters or anything. Just a closet and dresser with a backpack off to the side. As he laid back and felt himself drift off, he wondered about what his mom said._

_Were they really just friends or was there something else there that Yugyeom was missing. Was a boy he met no more than five days ago really trying to win him over? Or was it all a dream?_

* * *

**{Day 6 – 10/6}**

“Shut up. I think he’s waking up.”

“Would you!” There was a slapping noise and then a pained whine.

Yugyeoms lavender eyes opened and the first thing he noticed was the white ceiling. He then noticed the two other boys in the room, they were bandaged and bruised but didn’t look severely hurt. It didn’t matter either way they were hurt and it was because of him. Tears began to well up in the necromancers eyes as he recalled the incident with his father all those years ago. There was so much yelling and so many names he was rudely called. This incident seemed so similar, only Yugyeom hurt people he didn’t mean too.

“Hey,” Youngjaes voice was soft and he was so tempted to look, but he refused to and turned his head away.

“Please…” Yugyeoms own voice was raspy and sounded so broken. “Please just go away.”

“Are you sure?” Jackson spoke, his voice sounding closer than before. “We could always sta-”

“Go away!” Yugyeom sat up and shouted with everything he had. When he opened his eyes and saw their hurt faces he pleaded. “Please.”

Neither of the boys said anything as they walked out and shortly after a nurse walked in, giving him the rundown of what happened.

“You suffered a minor head injury as well as some bruising around your wrist. We advise that you rest for a bit more.” She flipped through the pages attached to her clipboard and began to write, her pen moving frantically.

“What about the other boys?”

“Those two were fine, just a few scratches here and there. They were very worried about you, I’m surprised that they aren’t here.” Yugyeom stayed quiet and laid back down. “Rest some more you took quite a fall and I don’t think your ready to here what the principal wants to talk to you about.” She smiled kindly and placed the clipboard off to the side, in return she brought a glass of water over and set it by Yugyeom. The nurse then pulled the blinds closed, enveloping the room in darkness. She left with a simple goodbye and Yugyeom let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Knowing that the other two were okay was good and yet at the same time bad. It could have been so much worse , but they still managed to get hurt. At that thought Yugyeom lifted his wrist and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The bruise could look like a regular bruise, but as he moved his arm around to get a good look at it anyone could tell that it was a handprint. Something, or someone, had grabbed him. Maybe it was the voice that was calling out ‘mine’ over and over.

So many thoughts and so few mistakes, but still a mess.

The necromancer slouched down and rolled onto his side before sighing and closing his eyes. He didn’t care about how little he was awake or how little he had eaten or even the fact that he had an exam coming up this week. Yugyeom just fell asleep and fell back into his dreams.

* * *

_Yugyeom sat up and sighed, shaking his head as he took in the all too familiar surroundings. The damn park again, whichever one remained a mystery. The thought alone of having to walk back to the town made him aggravated more than the fact that he was in 1953 again._

_“Shit.” Yugyeom placed his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his dark hair._

_“Wow.” The necromancers head snapped up as heard the familiar voice. “You kiss your mom with that mouth?” BamBam waltzed out from behind a tree and plopped down beside Yugyeom._

_“Yeah as a matter of fact I do.” Yugyeom made a kissing motion with his lips and the other boy rolled his eyes._

_“I’m still surprised your mom doesn’t get pissed about your tattoos. I like them though.” BamBam relaxed against the bench and sighed, his breath visible in the chilly October night air. Something about the other boy was attractive. Maybe it was the air about him or maybe it was just the way he accepted Yugyeom with no hesitation. It could also be the way his white hair reflected perfectly off his honey kissed skin and deep blue stormy eyes._

_“Yeah.” Yugyeom responded snapping himself out of his trance. There was no reason he should be looking at a stranger and describing them with so much detail. It was silent for a bit and then BamBam spoke up._

_“So I feel like I should explain why I’m here.”_

_The necromancers face lit up as he finally hoped to get some well deserved answers. Maybe then he could finally skip town and head home to 20xx._

_BamBam leaned over and whispered in Yugyeoms air, the boys warm breath on his ear causing goose bumps to scatter on his skin._

_“Would you really like to know? Then show me what you can do. Necromancer.”_

_Yugyeom froze, his blood stopping and heart picking up speed._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Don’t play dumb, show me what you can do and I can show you what I can do.” BamBam leaned back against the bench and stretched his legs out while a thousand questions ran through Yugyeoms head. Was BamBam also a necromancer or was he another type of witch?_

_“Okay then.” The black haired necromancer thought to hell with it and closed his eyes, focusing on the negative thoughts far off. They sounded like caged cries and once Yugyeom let them out it would turn bad, he’s not to skilled at controlling which thoughts are the rights one to use and how many to use exactly. There was one though that seemed to pull him in. One that screamed evil and revenge._

_‘I’ll kill that useless daughter of mine.’_

_With the target in mind Yugyeom pulled the thread and the thought came loose. It manifested in his hand as energy and he knew it worked successfully when he heard the boy beside him gasp. Yugyeom has only done this a few times and he was more than surprised to get it right on the first try. He slowly opened his lavender eyes and took upon the sight of the deep purple orb in his hand. He stood and curled it around his fingers, like it was a baseball, then he threw it. He threw it at the trees before him and watched it wiz right through the first then the second and stopping after the third._

_His breathing leveled and he let his hand fall before wiping it on his jeans. Yugyeom turned with pride burning inside him and spoke._

_“Your turn.”_

_BamBam bit his lip and stood, shrugging off his jacket and laying it lazily over the park bench. He raised a hand up and inhaled deeply before slamming it onto the ground and exhaling loudly. Then he stood raising his hand, with it came lightning. A white stripe of plasma that was violent and so beautiful. Much like the boy before him. BamBam crushed the bolt between his fingers and then the thunder sounded. The once clear night sky was now dark with clouds._

_The storm witch relaxed and the clouds faded along with the storm. Together the duo plopped back down on the bench, it was silent for another moment. Then they both began to laugh. Loudly laugh and point at the stupid tree with a baseball size hole through its center along with the scorched grass that looked like a miniature UFO._

_Yugyeoms laughter died down as the cold air made his throat feel raw and scratchy._

_“Wow.” BamBam exhaled loudly and rested his elbows on his knees. “Now I know to never piss a necromancer off.”_

_“Same with storm witches.” The lavender eyed boy shivered and let out another small laugh. BamBam noticed it and handed over his jacket._

_“It may be a bit small, but I’m not that cold.” Yugyeom stared at the jacket for a moment before smiling and taking it. He slipped it on and yes it was a little small, but it was warm and smelled like its owner._

_“Thank you.”_

_“No problem.” BamBam leaned back and together the two sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the small park before them. “I’m sorry.” The storm witch whispered and Yugyeom was about to ask why and for what when the other boy stood. “You hungry?” Curiosity was still sitting in the black haired boys mind, but he didn’t want to press._

_“I could eat something.”_

_The white haired storm witch smiled and pulled out his keys from his back pocket._

_“Good because I am_ starving _.” BamBam made the word starving seem like he was on a life or death situation. It still made Yugyeom laugh though._

_“Alright then let’s go.” Yugyeom began to walk in the first direction he thought of and only when the other laughed loudly did he turn to look._

_“It’s this way.” The storm witch pointed to the trees behind them and the lavender eyed boy tilted his head questioningly._

_“You sure?”_

_“Positive, we walk about five minutes through this tiny forest and pop out on a parallel side street that leads straight to Carrie’s.”_

_Yugyeom walked back to the other boy and stared at the dark forest for a moment, it was kind of scary. He was about to refuse when he felt the other boys hand slip into his own. BamBam turned his head away, however Yugyeom could still see the pink on his cheeks thanks to the moonlight. Together they walked through the forest hand in hand until they stepped out on the other side. Sure enough parked perfectly against the curb was BamBam’s baby blue car. The sight of it made Yugyeom smile._

_BamBam helped him in before hopping in himself, then he started the car and pulled out. The drive to Carrie’s was short indeed and soon enough they were parked under the neon name tag. BamBam got out first and walked in, helping himself to one of the booths near the jukebox. Yugyeom followed suit and then felt the glares. One peek from the corner of his glasses and he could see the girl called Jess glaring a bullet hole straight between his eyes._

_He shook the feeling off and took a seat across from BamBam. A waitress came by and BamBam placed an order similar to the first night: a vanilla and chocolate milkshake with a side of fries. After she left BamBam started the conversation up again._

_“So any familiars?”_

_“None, how about you?”_

_“I’ve got a couple cats.” BamBam muttered the word couple and only could only assume that he had more than a couple cats._

_“A couple huh?” Yugyeom teased as he grabbed a napkin and began to fiddle with it._

_“Okay so more like five or six of them, I’ve lost count really.”_

_They both laughed and sat in silence till the milkshakes appeared, then the conversation began again._

_“How old are you? I’m 18.” Yugyeom spoke, curiousity edging on his mind._

_“Well I am 19, so ha!” BamBam bragged and flicked a bit of whipped cream on Yugyeoms nose. They continued to talk. They talked about a variety of things from favorite colors to what you wish to achieve. BamBam wished to achieve the ability to study cooking and how to incorporate magic into it, turning it more into a science than anything else._

_“I want to achieve acceptance. I may be a necromancer, but I don’t want to harm anyone intentionally. I never would, but people always gets the wrong idea.” BamBam nodded in understanding and reached his hand out, taking the younger boys hand in his own._

_“I think you can do it. I think you can show the world how good you necromancers really are as well as make a place for yourself.” BamBam smiled and Yugyeom nodded sheepishly. Thankfully the fries came out and they began to eat, slowing the conversation down._

_It was late by the time they finished talking and were actually kicked out by one of the waitresses, telling them that it was closing time. Together they got into BamBams car again and this time the intended location was Yugyeoms home. However when they pulled up and saw the light on in the kitchen BamBam suggested that he go in as well._

_“I should be fine.” Yugyeom doubted his fake parents would ever hurt him._

_“I don’t want you to get hurt.”_

_Yugyeom popped open the car door and stepped out, he was about to close it when he realized the jacket. The necromancer slipped it off and set it on the passenger seat. BamBam didn’t get a chance to say anything as the door slammed closed._

_Yugyeom made it halfway up the steps when the door opened and his mother stood there, she looked furious. His guess was proven correct when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the house, his father was there to and they stood there. His mom closed the door and dragged him further into the house. It felt like they were waiting for something or preparing for something._

_“You were hanging out with that witch again.” His mother spoke up, clearly the leader to all this._

_“But aren’t we witches too.”_

_His father stood and slapped him across the face, the pain shooting through him as he stumbled back._

_“Don’t talk back to your mother.”_

_“That boy is a bad influence, he’ll put things inside your head and before you know it girls won’t even be on your mind anymore.” There it was the reason behind this all. They were afraid BamBam would make him gay._

_“Is that it? Is that the entire reason you refuse to let me hang out with him?” Yugyeom watched as his father stood and he backed up. “You just don’t want to be ashamed by your good for nothing homopho-”_

_The hit sent him to the floor and then his mother began to yell again._

_“This is your warning Kim Yugyeom.”_

_Yugyeom stood and turned his back against the people he trusted, the only place where his family was still alive. The only place where home could be home without anyone dying early or leaving for better reasons._

_He left without saying anything and could hear the angry shouts of his father demanding that he get back down there and face it like a man. In response he stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. It was petty, but it felt right. He was planning to leave the door like that, but something told him to lock it so lock it he did. With the simple click resounding from the old mechanism came a sigh of relief._

_Yugyeom didn’t know what to think about this family of his anymore. All he ever wanted was a place to be accepted and he thought a family would be that place, however now he only wanted to go home. He wanted to go home to where his family had left him all alone and to the home where BamBam ceased to exist._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is encouraged! Should I break the parts up more or keep on adding on to this one chapter? Is it too fast? Is it all over the place? Is it too confusing?   
> etc...  
> Other than that thank you! I'll post the next update asap!  
> -Awkwarddragons


End file.
